pokemon_the_hunt_for_thanatosfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew
Drew is a trainer hailing from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. He is the son of the Contest Idol Johanna and the International Police Special Agent Looker, an honorary assistant of Professor Rowan, as well as a detective for the International Police. He is skilled at undercover assignments while in the Kanto and Johto regions. He is forced to change his team throughout each region as to not draw suspicion upon himself while he is investigating. Personality He is a very curious young man, constantly questioning others on their actions. This stems from his father Looker's saying "Question everything, assume nothing" , and Drew wants to help Looker and the International Police solve cases. He is quite stubborn and persistent, and will stop at nothing to find the organization known as Thanatos. History Drew was born on March 20 to Looker and Johanna. He always looked up to his father and often provided fresh insight and perspective on Looker's cases. Drew bonded with a Growlithe whom he named Leo when he was young. He also spent time with a Buizel whom he named Floatie as a young child. While picking berries for his mother, Drew rescued Professor Rowan's assistant Hikari from a flock of wild Starly. He used Chimchar, along with Leo to fight them. As a gift from Professor Rowan, Drew was given the Chimchar, whom he named Vulcan. He set off to solve cases across the Sinnoh region alongside Hikari. Cases Solved in Sinnoh: The stolen Bastiodon from the Oreburgh Museum- Committed by researcher Sebastian The stolen honey in Floaroma Town- Committed by lass Tina The Haunting in Eterna Forest- Committed by Rotom, Misdreavous, and Murkrow The stolen plaque from the Eterna Statue of Dia and Pal- Committed by Team Galactic The kidnapped Buneary and Clefairy- Committed by Team Galactic's Jupiter The missing hiker in the Wayward Cave- Rescued with help from Mira and Chomper The murder in Hearthome City's church- Committed by Contest Judge Jordan The stolen Pokémon eggs from Solaceon Daycare- Committed by the Furies The mystery of the Unown in the ruins- Committed by Charon The theft of the Veilstone meteorite that held Deoxys- Committed by the Furies The murder at the Valor Lakefront Hotel- committed by rich kids Richie and Willie The bombing of the Pastoria Safari Zone- Committed by Team Galactic The stolen Manaphy figurine in Mr. Backlot's mansion- Committed by the maid and gardener The smuggling of water types out of Canalave Port- Committed by sailor Brian The earthquakes rocking Snowpoint City from the Snowpoint Temple- Committed by Regigigas The power outage of Sunnyshore City- Committed by the Furies The missing Arcanine in Victory Road- Rescued with help from Marley The stalking of Elite Four members Aaron and Flint- Committed by Ace Trainer Josh The attempted murder of Champion Cynthia- Committed by Cheryl and Marley The Emergence of a New Galaxy- Committed by Team Galactic's Cyrus Pokemon Team * Vulcan(Infernape), Talon(Staraptor), Floatie(Floatzel), Beauty(Lopunny), Chomper(Garchomp), Aura(Lucario) The International Police requires Drew to maintain a Pokémon team consisted of species from the region he is currently investigating. * Blastoise, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Vileplume, Dugtrio, Flareon * Typhlosion, Noctowl, Ampharos, Machamp, Gyarados, Dragonite * Sceptile, Azumarril, Swellow, Hariyama, Manectric, Camerupt * Links with: Dialga, Mesprit, Mewtwo, Suicune, Deoxys, Rayquaza History